disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Slimey
''The Legend of Slimey ''is a 1997 role-playing video game produced by Disney Interactive Studios and Hudie Street. It is the first installment of the Slimey ''franchise. Revolving around an anthropomorphic green slime with the ability to shapeshift his body into all types of forms, the game's title character Slimey is on a mission to save the video game kingdom of Imagineworld from a relentless teenage hacker from the human world by changing his title and protecting it. The game received critical acclaim as "the first original video game created by Disney", leading to its own sequels, spin-offs, television series, 1998 film adaptation and 2015 remake. Characters Slimey Slimey is the titular protagonist of the game. He is a small anthropomorphic transformable green booger-like creature with very few cilia on his body and a face bearing a resemblance to Meatwad from the Adult Swim series ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force. In order to stop Richie Hax from destroying Imagineworld, Slimey must change and protect his title to whatever path of good he desires. President Archibald Logwad Archibald Logwad is the President of Imagineworld and the adoptive father of Princess Dreems. He appears as a tall nutcracker-like creature with an oval-shaped pink nose and a brown mustache, a dark grey top hat, a teal shirt with brown overalls, animal paws for hands and a multicolored stand. His main role is to protect Imagineworld and his daughter and narrate the story of Slimey's journey. Princess Dreems Princess Dreems ￼is the princess of Imagineworld and the adopted daughter of Archibald Logwad. She is a slender human being wearing a purple/lavender dress with a sky blue dress located on the chest and wears a silver tiara with seven multicolored gems. Her main role is the damsel in distress. Seraphi Seraphi is the messenger of Archibald Logwad and the best friend of Princess Lumpkins. She appears as a microscopic fairy that is mostly just a white spark from a normal zoom out, but up close, her hair and dress are all white and she almost resembles Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. Her main role is to give out messages of problems going on Imagineworld and heal Slimey before every boss fight. Loudmouth Larry and Laidback Linus Loudmouth Larry and Laidback Linus are a comic relief duo of incompetent royal guards who at first start off as two clowns who would pester Slimey and even try to capture him just to prove themselves worthy. Larry is small and wears guardian armor with a green bandana and a star badge on the right of his chest and wears boots the same color as his bandana. Linus wears only a brown hoodie with black shorts and also wears white bunny slippers. Linus also just wears a circular chest plate for his armor. Larry and Linus later aid Slimey on his quest to defeat Richie. Mr. Hipposnout Mr. Hipposnout is a local shop owner and the bartender at Miss Tuffet's. He appears a tall pot-bellied hippo wearing a black unbuttoned business attire with a red tie, has a trash can for his torso and a golden angel's halo can be seen floating above him. His main role is to run weapon shops around each realm in Imagineworld and heal Slimey back up with all Miss Tuffet's restaurants located across the world. Richie Hax Richie Hax is the main antagonist of the game. He appears a slender teenage boy with curly brown hair, yellow eyes, a black T-shirt with a burgundy red goblin head on it, two slightly buck teeth, black shorts with purple squiggly lines that are drawn to resemble cords and spiky red sneakers. Richie plans to corrupt the system deep within Imagineworld to transform it into his own empire. He also comes in three different forms depending on Slimey's chosen path. Levels Meek Meadows A landmass consisting of grassy plains and oasises of swirly palm trees, sparkling pink water and cacti that grows out of the grass. Burro Island A landmass of three different islands that give life to exotic plants and are home to a native tribe of donkey-like creatures. Icicle Cove A frigid environment of high peaks, occasional avalanches, frozen water and is home to different snow monsters. Waste Town A docked city with dirty buildings that are clean on the inside, bathroom-like structures and light brown water for an ocean. Pumpkinseed Grove An ominous land-sized graveyard packed with graves, crawls with Spooky creatures and acts as a series of pyramid puzzles to solve. The Core of Imagineworld An enormous space-time background inside Princess Lumpkins' castle when opened using an ancient chant. This is where Slimey chooses his rightful path. The Stormy Skies Above Imagineworld The final level of the game where Slimey battles Richie and Larry, Linus and Hipposnout under the possession of the Hax Virus. Bosses Wrecking Babs The boss of Meek Meadows. Crabflower Joe The boss of Donkey Island. Ice Hop The boss of Icicle Cove. Mr. Excrete The boss of Waste Town. Death The boss of Pumpkinseed Grove. Glitchster The boss of The Core of Imagineworld. Error Hipposnout The first boss of The Stormy Skies Above Imagineworld. Error Larry The second boss of The Stormy Skies Above Imagineworld. Error Linus The third boss of The Stormy Skies Above Imagineworld. Richie Hax The final boss of the game. 1998 film adaptation The critical success of ''The Legend of Slimey ''led to Disney and Hudie Street thinking of an idea of an animated direct-to-video film based on the game on May 3, 1997. The film, entitled the same name, followed the same plot of the game but with different story elements and had musical numbers. Despite receiving mixed reviews, the film was a success during its release date (August 15, 1998) as it grossed $1,467,000 worldwide. 2015 high-definition remake A remake of ''The Legend of Slimey ''was released on July 7, 2015 to celebrate the legacy the game had impacted on the world in a similar manner to ''Toy Story ''as it included improved HD-rendered graphics, better visual effects, added story elements in an "Extra Game" mode, new enemies and new items. Category:Video-games